Yousef Erakat
Yousef Saleh Erakat (Arabic: يوسف صالح عريقات‎‎), better known by his stage name FouseyTube (stylized fouseyTUBE), is an American YouTube personality, vlogger, comedian, prankster, actor and rapper who produces parodies, vlogs, comedy sketches and pranks on YouTube.1 Contents hide * 1Early life * 2YouTube * 3Personal life * 4Awards and nominations * 5Filmography * 6References * 7Further reading * 8External links Early life Yousef Erakat was born on January 22, 19902 in Fremont, California.34 His parents are of Palestinian origin. He has three older siblings, Mohammad, Ahmad, and Noura Erakat, who is a legal scholar. Erakat attended San Jose State University and majored in theatre arts. He moved to Los Angeles after graduating to pursue his acting career.567 YouTube Erakat has had multiple YouTube channels in the past, namely ones relating to fitness. It wasn't until he started making Middle Eastern videos that his popularity grew. His past channels included him following a workout routine, P90X, and giving a review and before and after of his journey.8 In 2012, Erakat was listed 3rd on the list of "40 Inspiring Muslims Under 40" by MBMuslima Magazine.9 On January 1, 2015, Erakat released his first single "Prideland" under the stage name "fousey".10 A music video for the song was released the same day on his daily vlog channel DOSEofFOUSEY.11 Erakat was invited by Quest Nutrition to unveil their newest protein bar flavor by allowing him to prank other popular YouTube personalities, namely by pieing them in the face. The video has reached over a million views.12 On October 3, 2015, Erakat showcased his BMW 435i with a full transformation. Inspired by his Nike shoe composed of his favorite colors, he took his car to West Coast Customs in hopes of drastically changing his car to represent not only his favorite colors, but his YouTube audience as well, of which he calls the "bruh bruhs". Erakat enjoyed the turnout and showcased it on both his daily vlog channel as well as his main channel fouseyTUBE.1314 On October 6, 2015, it was announced that Erakat had signed with Creative Artists Agency, a popular agency located in Century City, Los Angeles.1516 Erakat embarked on a five-day tour with friend and YouTube star Roman Atwood called the "Roman vs Fousey Tour" on February 24, 2016. They performed in five states along the west coast as a preview/test for their upcoming 30-day tour of the same name. On June 3, 2017, Yousef Erakat officially reached the YouTube milestone of 10 million subscribers, thus earning him a YouTube Diamond Play Button. Personal life Erakat was brought up in a religious Muslim family, though himself has repeatedly struggled with his religious identity.17 He has on several occasions criticized negative stereotyping of Muslims.18 On July 1, 2014, Erakat uploaded a video to his vlog channel titled "WHY I WANTED TO END MY LIFE".19 In this video, Erakat discussed how he passed by a tattoo parlor and got a tattoo on a whim, followed by another. He later had a nervous breakdown due to the stigma in some Arab and Muslim families concerning tattoos and had them removed.2021 Erakat struggles with ongoing depression, addiction and bipolar disorder. He mentions it many times in his daily vlogging, and also announced it on VH1.22 He was nominated for Pranks and Show of The Year at the 5th Streamy Awards, and on September 18, 2015, won the Show of The Year award.23 Awards and nominations Filmography